Alliance Guild List
The Alliance Guild List will serve as a more-detailed reference when browsing Alliance Guilds on Moon Guard server. Any guild on or involved with Moon Guard server can add themselves to this listing - past or present. *If your guild applies to multiple categories, you may add your guild to all categories that apply. Please try to be specific with your categorization! *Please add an (Active), (Inactive) or (Disbanded) tag to any guild you add to this listing. Such will be edited as needed to aid those looking for a guild. Human Kingdom Guilds Any and all guilds who claim to represent human kingdoms can be found here. Stormwind Guilds First Regiment (Stormwind Army) (Active) Westridge Cavaliers (See First Regiment (Stormwind Army)) Order of Everstill (Active) Sacred Fire (Active) First Regiment (Stormwind Guard) (Active) Stormwind City Watch (Active) Brotherhood of the Horse (Guild) (Active) 9th Infantry Division (Stormwind Army) (Inactive) Crusaders of Wrynn (Disbanded) The Stormwind Infantry(Disbanded) Seventh Vanguard (7th Legion) (Disbanded) Ninth Echelon (Disbanded) Knights of the Ridge (Disbanded) Order of the Whirlwind Knights (Disbanded) The Witchbane (Active) Lordaeron Guilds Remnant of Lordaeron (Active) League of Lordaeron (Active) Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored (Active) Argent Bulwark (Active) Argent Onslaught (Active) House Ravenshield (Active) Scarlet March (Inactive) Scarlet Hammer (Inactive) Fifth Scarlet Vanguard (Disbanded) Bloodied Ninth (Disbanded) Stromgarde Guilds Alliance of Arathor (Active) Kingdom of Arathor (Inactive) Arathorian Coalition (Inactive) The Stromgarde Brigade (Disbanded) First Knights (Disbanded) Dalaran Guilds Magus Senate of Dalaran (Active) Dalaran Magocracy (Disbanded) Highguard (High Elf) (Silver Covenant) (Active) Kul Tiras Guilds Order of the Silver Anchor (Active) Fifth Fleet Marines (Inactive) Order of Boralus (Inactive) Alterac Guilds The Citrine Eagle (Active) City State of Alterac(Inactive) Dominion of Alterac (Inactive) House Weisserose (Disbanded) Partisans of Alterac (Disbanded) Gilneas Guilds Blades of Greymane (Active) The Grey Hand (Active) Northgate Company (Inactive) Wolves of Greymane (Inactive) Township of Darel'horth (Disbanded) Dwarf Kingdom Guilds Ironforge Dwarven Vanguard (Active) Zundrbar (Inactive) Mountain Guard (Inactve) Dwarven Iron Guard (Inactive) Light of Ironforge (Disbanded) Wildhammer Stormfeather's Riders (Disbanded) Dark Iron Hand of Thaurissan (Disbanded) Fist of Thaurissan (Disbanded) Gnome Guilds Splendid Company (Active) <The Underfoot Express> (Inactive) Genome Project (Inactive) Gnomish Mobile Infantry (Inactive) The Cell of Gnomeregan (C.O.G.) (Disbanded) Gnomeregan Far Fielder (Disbanded) Union of Gnomeregan (Disbanded) Kaldorei Guilds Hand of the Goddess (Active) Nights Edge (Active) Dor Serrar (Active) The Moonblade (Inactive) Talah Zin Thera (Inactive) Zin'Shalla (Inactive) The Amaranth Eye (Inactive) Nordrassil Accord (Disbanded) Might of Stormrage (Disbanded) Sovereign Remnants (Disbanded) Lineage of the Moon (Disbanded) Stronghold of Araethar (Disbanded) Quel'dorei Guilds Quel'Athillien (Active) The Highguard (High Elf) (Silver Covenant) (Active) Court of the Ancients (Active) Embershield Protectorate (Neutral) (Active) <House Dayfall> (Active) Draenei Guilds Shadows of Argus (Active) Te'Amun (Active) Elysium (Disbanded) The Sha'nash (Disbanded) Paragons of Light (Disbanded) Stronghold of Araethar (Disbanded) Worgen Guilds Blades of Greymane (Active) Wolves of Greymane (Inactive) Northgate Company (Inactive) Township of Darel'horth (Disbanded) Alliance Pandaren Guilds Lotus Group (Active) Qimeng (Inactive) Great Firewind (Disbanded) Northend Legacy of the Iron Hills (Active) <House of Wulfbane> (Active) House, Clan and Tribes Guilds Stormwind http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_Varyn (Active) House Wilson (Active) http://house-allerton.shivtr.com/ (Active) http://duchyofwestwood.shivtr.com/ (Inactive) House Varganous (Disbanded) Lordaeron Stromgarde Alterac House Weisserose (Disbanded) Gilneas Kul Tiras Adventurer and Mercenary Guilds Alliance Aligned Fire Watch (Disbanded) Silver Shield (Disbanded) Neutral Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd. (Active) Salvation (Active) Blackmoon (Active) Deadwind Syndicate (Active) Four Winds Trade Company (Active) The Devilclaw (Active) Hellbane Brigade (Active) The Wayfarers Guild (Active) Grey Haven (Disbanded) Black Company (Disbanded) Pariah Legion (Disbanded) Pirate Guilds Pirates Privateers Pirates of Khaz Modan (Active) Craft, Trade and Profession Guilds Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd. (Active) Four Winds Trade Company (Active) Honeybeard Trading Company (Active) The Merchant Guild (Active) Entertainment Guilds Splendid Company (Active) Windsong Productions LLC (Active) Menagerie (Inactive) Scholarly and University Guilds Modan Co (Active) The Wushu Dojo (Active) New University of Stormwind (Active) Ashen Tree University (Disbanded) Criminal Guilds Pyrebird Sodality (Active) Steelmane Gang (Active) Emberstone Company (Inactive) Menagerie (Inactive) Westfall Separatist Army (Inactive) Military Guilds Note: Many nation based guilds (see above) are military themed as well. Regimental Will of Iron (Active) Grand Alliance Vanguard (Active) Silver Star Dragoons (Active) The Eastern Offensive (Active) The Stormblade Regiment (Active) Embershield Protectorate (Neutral) (Active) Valorwind Regiment (Inactive) Bravo Company (Disbanded) Paramilitary Order of the Beast (Active) Tainted Legion (Active) Order of the Golden Hawk (Inactive) Naval/Marine <226th Naval Infantry> (Active) SI:7 Shadowtalon Company (Active) The Stormblade Regiment (Active) Blackblood Agents, Section C of SI:7 (Inactive) Knightly Orders <Order of the Horse> (Active) Knights of the Ridge (Disbanded) Order of the Whirlwind Knights (Disbanded) Holy Guilds Church of the Holy Light Clergy of the Holy Light (Active) Sovereign Order (Active) Covenant of the Pious (Inactive) Northshire Templar (Inactive) Knights Regnum (Inactive) Order of the Golden Hawk (Inactive) Light Of The Fallen (Disbanded) Light of Ironforge (Disbanded) Lightsworn (Disbanded) Paladin-focused Guilds Silver Hand Chapter (Active) Stormwind Silver Hand (Active) Lordaeron Silver Hand (Active) Order of the Silver Anchor (Active) Order of Saint Uther (Disbanded) Argent Crusade Guilds Argent Bulwark (Active) Argent Onslaught (Active) House Ravenshield (Active) Blazing Dawn (Disbanded) Scarlet Crusade Guilds Scarlet March (Inactive) Scarlet Hammer (Inactive) Fifth Scarlet Vanguard (Disbanded) Scarlet Sisterhood (Disbanded) Independent Holy Guilds Sovereign Order (Active) The Witchbane (Active) Druidic and Shamanistic Guilds Earthen Ring Earthen Council (Disbanded) Independent Shamans Cenarian Druids Order of the Stormclaw (Disbanded) Independent Druids Cult of the Damned and Undead Guilds Cult of the Damned (Active) Cult of Ner'zhul (Active) Legion of the Damned (Disbanded) Death Knight Guilds (Active) [[Order of Acherus|] (Inactive) Knights of Menethil (Inactive) Twilight Cultist Guilds Eyes of Old (Disbanded) Demonic and Burning Legion Guilds Felheart Coven (Active) Demon Hunter Guilds The Dark Embrace (Active) Gameplay Based Guilds PvE and Raiding Guilds http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Little_Goobers (Active) http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/14527272815#1 (Active) PvP Guilds __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Guides Category:Browse